The Servants Promise
Evil has taken over. Death has taken the lives of many. The ground is drenched in crimson blood. And we have no savior, no leader, and no one to help us. We have lost faith, we have lost hope, and we have lost everything we've loved. But in the distance, far off toward the sun, a single promise will lead us towards the light. Prologue Queitness, Peacfulness, Relaxation. StarClan was created because of these qualites, so that no matter how hetic your life was, you would always find peace in death. It was meant to be hide-out, the place you could rest without having to worry. It was meant to be a place were the living could ask questions, and were there was hope. But it changed, StarClan was now just a place dead cats went. Nothing more. There wasnt peace, there wasnt happeniess. They wern't even sure how to answer any questions from the living. It had been this way for many moons, but StarClan has managed. Now that Sharpmoon was taking over, it was falling apart, like shattered glass. So, on the warm breezy night, many StarClan leaders gathered, trying hard to figure out their own prophecy. Yes, they new of who was to save them, but they were afraid, for the war leader, Rainfur had been taken to a territory where StarClan no longer roamed, and that was not part of the plan. The leaders were all seated on a rocky waterfall. There were numeruos highstones that outlined the flowing waterfall, at the top leaving leaders to sit on. Below the waterfall, a river flowed quietly. The lush green grass swayed below them, and dasies danced in the dusk wind. Medicine Cats sat in the clearing. Probably a third of StarClan's most respected cats gathered at this meeting, hoping to have a say in there clan's future. One of the most important leaders there was Ravenstar, ThunderClans previous leader.He was a wise dark grey tom who had first met the war leader and he had been killed by him. But Ravenstar new better than to judge Rainfur now, for the gray and white tom had become a fine fighter, and the dark grey leader found it sorrowful that Rainfur had lost his memory. Nightstar and Rosestar were present, as well as many other cats like Jayflight, Yelloweye, Thorntail, Sweetclaw, Hawkstirke... and more dead cats. "StarClan, i speak before you in sorrow that so many had joined us," Thunderstar started. "We shall help the grieving cats that live by the lake, and push them to become stronger. This battle had only begun, and we wish are loved ones good luck." There were murmers of agreement and many began thanking StarClan that they didnt take any other of their loved ones. "Were no here to talk about deaths though," Shadowstar continued. "We are here to talk about a prophecy, one that all of you should know about. This prophecy talks of the saviour, whom we must keep faith in. And the demons of the Dark Forest who have been identified as the Volans. The one who hides his fear and the Saviour will be the one to defeat Sharpmoon but we have a problem." The dark clan leader drifted, leaving Riverstar and Windstar to finish. "Stormpaw, the Saviour..has become rebellious against the idea of being one of the prophecy cats," Windstar explained. The human would rather go looking for Rainfur. Matar has kep him in ShadowClan, but isn't long until he rejects the idea. This wasnt supposed to happen, so we must take caution. "On a happier note though, i bring news of Rainfur's survival," Riverstar continued happily. Sharpmoon's fatal wound was kept under control thanks to Jactur's strength, but he is no longer within StarClan protection. "He's healing nicely but we can't send any StarClan cats over to save him." The dull grey tom